Ordinary Day
by Sarah Mitani
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo hate each other but that all will change when Izaya injures himself. They try to hide and deny how they feel but they soon find out love can not be denied. Who will share their feelings first?
1. Chapter 1

An Ordinary Day

Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary

Izaya sat up from his bed and looked over at the alarm clock. It read 10:30AM. He sighs and gets out of bed. _Why do I always wake up before my alarm goes off?_

He thought as he made his way to the bathroom. The young informant stared at his reflection for over a minute. He rubbed his hand over a fresh scar on his right cheek. He stood there for a moment and tried to remember how he got it. When the realization came to him he punched the mirror in frustration. Izaya didn't even bother taking care of his severely wounded hand when he took his night clothes off and headed into the shower. Izaya let the hot steamy water run down his back as he thought.

_It happened a week ago. It was just an ordinary and boring day. With nothing else to do I went in search of Shizu-Chan. Naturally, it didn't take me long to find him._

"_Izaya what are you doing here?"._

"_Looking for you of course."._

_It didn't take much to piss him off and get him to chase me. About midway into the chase Shizu-Chan threw a car at me. Normally I'd be able to avoid a move like that easily but something...happened. The next thing I remember is waking up at Shinra's place. I took off before they could ask me anything. _

"It's his fault I have this scar.".

Izaya shut the water off and got out of the shower. He got dressed and headed to Shinra's place to take care of his messed up hand, which was still bleeding due to Izaya's piss-poor job at wrapping it up. It also didn't help that there was still broken glass sticking out of his hand. Izaya was about half way there when he unexpectedly passed out. His blond rival happened upon the passed out informant.

Shizuo looked over Izaya and shook his head. "You know, I'm sick of carrying your sorry ass to Shinra's.".

Once Shizuo got to the underground doctor's place he kicked the door open, seeing how he couldn't knock.

"Shinra, you here? The stupid informant needs your attention.".

The young doctor came upstairs. "Oh, hi Shizuo. Um...did you kick my door open again?".

"That can wait, right now you need to look at Izaya.".

"So you just found him like this?".

"Yeah.".

"Hmm...he sure did a number to his hand.".

The doctor cleaned up Izaya's hand and wrapped a bandage around it tightly enough to stop the bleeding.

"I hate to say this but Shizuo you're gonna have to keep an eye on him.".

"Why me?".

"Because you gave him that scar and I think when he realized that he punched a window or something like that.".

Shizuo glares at Shinra. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna babysit him!".

"Well, he can't stay here.".

"Fine but the moment he gives me trouble you'll be stuck with him, understand?".

Shinra nods his head and Shizuo picks up Izaya to carry him to his place. Once home Shizuo put Izaya down on the couch.

He lit a cigarette and stares at the informant.

_He's so much more bearable like this. Why is it you have to be such an ass, Izaya?_

Shizuo looks at Izaya's injured hand. _You did that to yourself because of the scar, didn't you?_

Shizuo sighs and puts out the cigarette then he walks over and takes a seat on the couch. He gently takes Izaya's hand so, he can get a better look. He carefully unwraps the bandage and looks over the cuts. Izaya's hand had at least twelve cuts and each one was at least two inches long. The worst one was in the middle of his hand. It was four inches long and two inches deep. Shizuo gently put Izaya's hand down and went to the bathroom to get fresh new bandages. While he was wrapping Izaya's hand he suddenly was overcome with guilt.

_I did this..._

Shizuo left the room and headed outside. Needing to clear his head, Shizuo took a walk. Leaving the still unconscious Izaya alone and vulnerable. 


	2. This Really Sucks

An Ordinary Day

Chapter 2: This Really Sucks

I was awaken by the sunlight shining on my face. I sat up but a sharp pain stopped me midway. I glanced around trying to find the source of my pain. My eyes finally rested on my right hand which was wrapped up in a bandage.

What the hell happened to me? I thought as I observed my surroundings.

I noticed that I was in Shizu-Chan's apartment. Truthfully, I have only seen the building from the outside but it had to be Shizu-Chan's apartment. Who else would be willing to take me to their place? I got up from the couch and wondered aimlessly about for a while. Shizu-Chan was nowhere to be found so, I decided to leave before he got back. I "barrowed" some food from him before leaving.

"I'm bored. There's gotta be something I can do." I made my way out of the apartment but I didn't get far.

"Izaya, where are you going?".

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?".

"You're in no condition, Izaya.".

I gave him a smirk. "Oh, Shizu-Chan I didn't know you cared.".

"Oh shut up. I can care less if you happen to pass out again.".

"Then you won't mind if I leave.".

"It's not a matter of if I mind or not. It was Shinra's requst that I watch over you until your hand heals.".

"That sounds nice and all but I don't need to be watched, especially not from you.".

"You don't have a choice, Izaya.".

I try to get pass him but it's like he can read my mind and blocks my every attempt to escape. "Fine, you win. I'll stay here...for now.".

I turn around and go to take a seat on the couch.

_If Shizu-Chan thinks he can keep me here then he's dead wrong. _I reach for my switchblade only to find out I don't have it.

"Hey, Shizuo! Where the hell is my knife?".

"Don't yell at me, I didn't take it.".

I run over to him and pin him to the wall. "Don't give me that bullshit, Shizuo! You're the only one that lives here so, it had to be you!".

"Don't believe me? Go ahead, strip search me.".

"What the hell? I'm not gonna do that!" I go back to the couch.

I took a look at Shizu-Chan and he was taking his vest off. "Whoa, hey! What are you doing?".

"I'm proofing to you I don't have your knife and besides, It's a little hot in here.".

"That isn't necessary Shizu-Chan, I believe you.".

"You didn't believe me a moment ago.".

"Uh, well now I do so, just get changed in your room." I push him in his room and slam the door shut.

I sigh and slide down to a sitting position. That's when I feel a warmth radiating from my cheeks.

What the...

I go to the bathroom and take a look in the mirror.

I'm blushing?

I angrily walk out of the bathroom and lay down on the couch.

This doesn't make any sense! Okay sure, I like Shizu-Chan but that's only because he gives me something to do. That's all. There's no way I care for him but if that was true then why did I blush just now? DAMMIT! Why did Shizu-Chan have to go and do that?

I walked out of my room and saw Izaya lying on the couch. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts and didn't notice me.

"What's with you?".

Izaya jumps. "Nothing!".

I walk over to the couch. "Are you sure? Your cheeks are pinkish. ".

Shit! "I'm fine, really.".

"It better not be a fever or something because I'm not force-feeding medicine to you.".

"Don't worry, it's not anything like that.".

"Good.".

Even though Izaya said there was nothing to worry about I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something bothering him. Then it suddenly hit me.

"You were blushing, weren't you?".

He didn't answer instead he just pulled his hood up over his head.

*hmph* "I'll take that as a "yes".".

He still didn't respond. "So how long has this been going on, Izaya?".

"...I don't know...".

"You don't know?".

"Yeah, that's what I said.".

I get a little bothered by this and tip over the coffee table. This must have stirred something in him because he went from a down expression to having a grin on his face.

"Throwing stuff at me already, huh? Well guess what, Shizu-Chan?".

"What?".

"I found it." He threw his knife in the air and then caught it.

He walks over to me and pins me against the wall, holding the knife close to my neck. "Now I can get some pay back.".

"I see you remember what happened a week ago.".

"Yeah, I do.".

"Izaya, I want you to know I'm very sorry about that so, if giving me a scar makes you feel better then do it.".

Izaya blinks. "That isn't what I want.".

"What do you want?".

"I want to know what is happening to me." He presses his knife against my neck.

"Maybe a fever?" That really sounds stupid but it was all I could think of.

The informant stood there for a moment and then put his switchblade away. "Yeah, that's exactly what it is!".

The rest of the night was silence shared between us. The odd thing happened when we didn't fight about sitting on the same couch at the same time. Although, Izaya did take more then his fair share of the couch. So I was forced to lean right up against the armrest and as if things couldn't get worse, they did. He started texting. Now I don't have anything against texting. Hell, I do it myself once in while but anyone who knows Izaya knows he texts a LOT. The constant clicking of the keys quickly got on my nerves. The next thing I knew his cell phone was in pieces on the couch.

_Oh shit!_

Izaya launched at me and held his switchblade close to my neck. "I'll give you 60 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't cut your neck right now." Izaya press firmly on the blade, this caused the blade to make a shallow cut on my neck.

Fearing for my life I said the first thing they came to my mind. "Izaya, I'll give you a new phone, a better one! Just don't kill me!"A satisfied grin settle on his face.

"OK, Shizu-Chan I'll hold you to that." he said still grinning.

_I'm gonna regret this..._


	3. Love Me, Hate Me

An Ordinary Day

Chapter 3: Love Me, Hate Me

I woke up the next morning still in Shizu-Chan's place but Shizu-Chan was nowhere to be found." What is taking him so long?" I said out loud.

I couldn't return last night because I really didn't feel like facing that asshole. It's not that I was worried about him trying to kill me... No, it is more like I was worried about his behavior. I really do think he was blushing. I just don't know what it was about. Wait a minute, he did when I was gonna get undressed.

_That bastard! He's fallen for me? This doesn't make any sense though. We're enemies, rivals, we hate each other with a passion. I guess now I should talk to him._

_Dammit, why isn't he here yet? It's noon for god shake! Wait, why am I worried about him? Unless I...no, no, no. I do NOT have feelings for him. I can't have feelings for him, it's impossible. Don't forget Izaya, this is the same guy that broke your cell phone. But my cheeks weren't pink because of a fever. Humans blush for two reasons. One: embarrassment and two: He/She has feelings for someone. Dammit, this isn't helping me feel better about this situation._

"All this thinking has made me bored." I take the remote control and channel surf.

After I find absolutely nothing on, I decide take a shower. I'm sure Shizu-Chan won't mind. I take my jacket off and throw it on the couch then I head to the bathroom.

_I probably should head back now._

I was on my way back when suddenly I had a feeling Celty was near by and sure enough she was.

"What's up Celty?".

{I should be asking you that. Where were you yesterday?}

"I had to take care of something.".

{And what would that "something" be?}

"Izaya." I mumble.

{Izaya? Why were you with him?}

"I found the bastard passed out so, I took him to Shinra.".

{I see. So is he okay?}

"Yeah, he is.".

{Tell me Shizuo, why did you help him if you hate him?}

I stare at the screen for a moment. "...I don't know.".

{Shizuo, do you-}

"No, I don't.".

I'm sure she would have had an annoyed look if she had her head. {Shizuo, you must feel something even if it's just a tiny bit. People that hate others don't help out those they hate}

I wanted to yell at her for being wrong but the fact was she was right though, I didn't want to admit it. "Don't be ridiculous, I only took care of his sorry ass because no one else did.".

{Whatever you say}

I look at the screen a bit confused. "What is that suppose to mean?".

{I just think there's more to this then you're willing to admit} She gets on her bike and rides off.

_You're right._

When I got home I saw Izaya's jacket on the couch but he didn't seem to be around. _I'm sure he wouldn't leave his jacket so, he's gotta be here still._

I take a look around and eventually find him sound asleep on my bed. _Tch, he's a lazyass on top of everything else._

"Well, might as well check his hand while he's out." I walk over to the bed and take a seat.

I carefully unwrap the bandages and take a good look at the cuts. The smaller ones were healing well but the biggest one was...red. Was it infected? I decided to take a few pictures of it and send them to Shinra. I get a text back from Shinra telling me to bring Izaya to his place. I don't even bother waking the informant up so, I just pick him up and head to Shinra's.

"Shizuo, how did this happen?".

"How the hell should I know?".

"Did you change the bandages as often as I said to do?".

"Uhhh...".

Shinra shakes his head. "Well, at least you caught this early otherwise Izaya would have gotten really sick.".

"So, will he be okay?".

"Yeah, this antibiotic will take care of the infection." He tells me as he injects Izaya with the antibiotic. "This time Shizuo make sure you change the bandages.".

"Yeah, I hear ya.".

I grab Izaya and head back home.

I wake up with a slight headache. My eyes rest upon a figure sitting on the bed. "Shizu-Chan?"

"It's about time you wake up." He says handing me a bottle of water. "Shinra said you need to keep your fluids up.".

I look at him confused but take a drink before asking him. "Why did you wait for me to wake up?".

He shrugs. "I had nothing else to do.".

I take another drink. "So you watched me sleep?".

He blushed lightly. "Of course I didn't. Why the hell would I do something creepy as that?".

"If that is true then why are you blushing?".

He turns towards me. "I don't know.".

"Hey Shizu-Chan? Where the cell phone you promised?".

He hands me a box. "Here and don't worry about paying me back.".

I take the box from him and look at it. It was a Blackberry Bold.

"Hey Izaya, can I ask you something?".

_He sure is acting weird and what's with the sudden calmness? _"Yeah?".

"Do you hate me?".

_Do I hate him? What kind of question was that? Of course I don't but I wasn't gonna give him a straight answer. It's so much more fun to tease him._

I give him a grin and get out of bed. "Oh Shizu-Chan, you know I love all humans and last time I checked you are one. Unless of course you really are a monster like everyone else thinks.".

He glares at me. "That isn't what I asked you.".

"No need to get upset, Shizu-Chan. I did answer your question...*sighs*but it isn't my fault if you're a little slow to catch on. I can always give you the simple version if you like.".

"Shut up, you damn flea!" He clenches his fists.

_Looks like good old Shizu-Chan is back. _

I put on a fake disappointed look. "Oh Shizu-Chan, you disappointed me. Here I am trying to be nice and you just want to start a fight.".

"You're the one who's trying to start a fight!".

"Who? Me? Now why would I do that?".

"Because you like getting that ass of yours in trouble.".

_Okay I had my fun with teasing him but now let's see if he's in the mood to chase me. Now that he's all hot and bothered it shouldn't be too hard._

"Well it's been a little while now Shizu-Chan. Did you figure out the answer to your own question or do you need help?".

_A simple remark like that should do._ I grin at him while waiting for a reply.

He picks up the bed. "You really need to learn when to shut up, IZAYA!"

My grin gets wider. _Here we go._

He throws the bed at me but of course I dodge it easily and run out of the apartment. Like always he was hot on my tail.

_This is normal. This is right. This is how it should be. Our relationship works like this so, why change it? Everything is better this way and I am fine with that._

At least that's what I keep telling myself. Like any lie I thought if I said enough times it would be true but I will soon find out that love can't and won't be denied. Love can hit you like a static shock or like a speeding train. In my case, it was a speeding train and it would soon hit me hard.


	4. Mistakes

An Ordinary Day

Chapter 4: Mistakes

I chased that damn flea half way through the city before I lost track of him. It was only then when I realized my first mistake. That asshole needed his bandage changed an hour ago. I light a cigarette and think for moment.

_Why am I even bothering with this? I did more then I needed to do to make sure he didn't kill-over. Hell, he even started pissing me off. That's a sign he feels better, right? Damn it Shizuo! Stop questioning yourself!_

_Hmm...I was hoping I wouldn't lose him so soon._

I take out my cell and start adding my contacts to it...bad idea. A sudden pain shoots up from my hand to my brain.

"Ow! I forgot about my hand still being badly hurt.".

I try using my other hand but it just isn't the same. I was only able to type at half the speed of my dominant hand and that wasn't any good.

_Well since using my phone is out of the question...what am I suppose to do now?_

I lean up against a streetlight and cross my arms. Suddenly a familiar sound roars from down the street. A grin settles on my face.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite transporter Celty.".

She parks her bike and walks to me. {What do you want, Izaya?}

I am surprised for a second. "Me want something? Why do you always assume I got a job for you every time we meet?".

{Because that's always the case}

"Hmm...well, that isn't the case this time. I just feel like talking.".

{Okay, what's wrong}

I look at her surprised again. "C'mon Celty, nothing wrong. Why would you think that?".

{Because you **don't** just talk}

She looks down at my hand. {Is your hand okay?}

"Yeah, it just hurts.".

{Looks like the bandage needs changing}

I examine my hand. The bandage was starting to unwrap and it was stained where the cut was. I decided to completely unwrap it to take a better look. I **almost** regret doing that. Pain shot up my arm with such intensity that I fell to my knees screaming.

"Dammit! Why hasn't this damn wound healed yet?".

I was surprised at what I just said for a second. It wasn't like me to swear, especially not twice in the same sentence.

{Have you been using that hand too much?}

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. I don't really know for sure.".

_I don't really know for sure? What kind of answer is that?_

{Wait here, I'll get Shinra for you}

I grab her arm. "No, wait Celty. I can get there myself.

{Are you sure, Izaya?}

"Yeah.".

When I did arrive at Shinra's I was exhausted. _Where did my energy go?_ I thought as I knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Shinra wearing causal clothes for once. Looking over his shoulder I saw Celty sitting on the couch.

_Was I really that slow getting here?_

"Celty told me you were coming so, let's take a look at your hand." He opened the door a little wider so I could walk in.

"Why isn't Shizuo with you?".

"I got bored so I left.".

Shinra doesn't response and keeps looking at my hand.

"There's a small infection but other then that it seems pretty healthy. Celty told me you were in a lot of pain before you came here. Have you been over using your hand, Izaya?".

"Yeah, I guess.".

Honestly, I didn't exactly know what the doc meant by that question. I mean sure, I use my phone daily but It's not 24/7 like female teens like to do.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to take your jacket and shirt off.".

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Why my shirt too?".

"Because you're bleeding.".

I look down and sure enough I was.

_How did I not notice that?_

Shinra sighs. "I'm guessing from your surprised expression you don't know how that happened.".

I take my jacket off and toss it onto the seat next to Celty. I take my shirt off and was about to toss it too but Shinra stopped me.

"I'll take that.".

I hand it over without questioning him. I watch him disappear into another room.

I shivered a little.

I'm almost never shirtless and missed the warmth from my jacket. I really wanted it back on. It wasn't because I was embarrassed or anything. I just get cold easily.

Celty must have read my mind or something because I hear her walking up behind me and then my jacket was on my shoulders.

"Thanks.". I felt the corner of my cheek go into a smile.

{You're welcome} I'm sure she was smiling back.

When Shinra came back I was texting and didn't notice him.

"Izaya! Did you not hear me before? I told you not to over use your hand.".

"Actually you asked me if I over used my hand.".

He glares at me. "This is serious Izaya.".

"Okay, okay. I get it." I put my phone away and turn my attention to him.

"Okay, let's take a look that cut on your chest.".

He looks it over for a few minutes before he says another word. "I'm gonna have to open you up.".

My eyes grow wide and I fall out of the chair. "WHAT? WHY?".

He pushes his glasses up his nose. "Whatever cut you is still inside of you.".

Out of habit and maybe nervousness I reach into my jacket pocket and pull my knife. "I don't think so doc. Just fix my hand up and I'll be on my way.".

"Whoa, easy Izaya. I'm being serious here, if I don't get whatever that thing is out it will no doubt kill you.".

_Kill me...?_

I throw my knife and it flies pass Shinra barely missing him. I slide down to a sitting position and stare blankly at the wall.

_Why is this happening to me?_

I'm not sure how long I sat there in that haze but I do know when I finally came out of it, it was nighttime. Both my hand and chest had bandages around them. Sat in front of me was a note from Shinra.

"_Since I couldn't snap you out of your shock I just numbed up your chest. That thing turned out to be glass. It was about an inch long so it's a good thing I took it out. Anyway, you should go back to Shizou's and rest."._

_P.S. "Please make sure Shizuo changes your bandages. I'm getting tired of having to repeat myself to him. Who knows, maybe you'll get through to him."._

_Tch! What does that crazy doc think? I'm Shizu-Chan's buddy or something? But than again...I do need a place to rest and I'm too weak to walk there myself._

I take out my cell and send a text to Shizu-Chan. "Hopefully I caught him in a good mood.".

"You're lucky that lady isn't too mad at you for breaking the window, Shizuo.".

"Yeah, well I did agree to fix it for her.".

"Yeah. Hey, are you sure you saw no one pass by when the glass broke?".

I finish the last finishing touches on the window and then turn towards Tom. "I think...I think Izaya walked by.".

Tom gets a rather worried look. "Oh, geez...You already gave him one scar. He's gonna kill ya for this.".

"He's not gonna kill me.".

"Oh, yes he will.".

"No, he won't. I'd kill him first before he would ever have a chance to kill me. Besides, he may be a blood-sucking flea but even he can't deny the fact he owes me a favor.".

"Oh yeah, that's right you're letting him stay at your place for a while.".

Just then my cell vibrates so, I take it out and look at it. "Well, speak of the devil.".

"Izaya?".

"Yup. Hey are you okay here? I need to take off.".

"Sure, go ahead.".

When I got to Shinra's it was completely dark and I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Where is that damn flea?".

"Down here.".

I look down and there he was, looking all pathetic. "Well, you look like shit.". I light a cigarette and kneel down in front of him.

"Gee, thanks. So are you gonna help me or what?".

The look in Izaya's eyes just now was an all too familiar one. He's serious and yet at the same a little embarrassed though, only someone like me would notice something like that. To everyone else he was just serious.

"Yeah, sure but you're walking your ass home.".

"How is that helping me?"

"I'll punch anyone who stares at you for too long.".

He grins at me briefly and then works on standing up. His first attempt was an absolute fail. His second try wasn't much better. His third try however, was better. He was standing but he was very wobbly. He tried to remain stable but he lost his balance. I thought about letting him face-plant the floor and then laugh my ass off but I didn't have it in me.

"Stupid flea, if you couldn't walk you should have just said so.".

Because of the way I fell and how Shizu-Chan caught me, my head was resting against his chest. I didn't have the energy to complain about the situation so, I just allowed myself to relax.

"Hey, I'm not carrying you so don't get comfy.".

"Shizuo...Please...".

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna be seen carrying your sorry ass again. I'll make sure you don't fall but that's all the help you get from me.".

_Shizuo...I hate to admit it but I need you right now._

"Shizuo please, you saw what just happened. I can barely stand so, please help me out and carry me back.".

I look at him and to my surprise his eyes were tearing up. "Shizuo?".

"Dammit! I'm so sorry Izaya!".

"For what?".

"That scar and that injury on your chest but most of all I'm sorry you look and sound so pathetic right now.".

I grin at him. "I think you meant to say the last part in your head.".

"Oh, shut up. You should be glad I even bothered to apologize to your face.".

"I'm sure you would have eventually.".

He takes his glasses off and puts them in his pocket. "Anyway, I meant what I said. I am sorry I hurt you, Izaya.".

_There's that nice guy again. What is with him?_

"It's strange...I thought I'd enjoy seeing you like this. Hell, I thought about just letting you fall face first to the floor.".

"Why didn't you?".

He grins. "Because I'm the only one that's allowed to hurt you.".

A grin settles on my face as well. "For someone who hates me you're seem so possessive, Shizu-Chan.".

Shizuo glares at me. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you already made it clear no one else but you can kill me.".

Shizuo grabs my neck. "Get to the point, flea.".

At this point my hand was resting on my knife in my pocket, ready to spring on Shizuo if necessary. "It's obvious, you care about me.".

The moment I felt the tension in his hand on my neck increase, I had my knife at his throat stopping any further action. Time seems to slow down as the both of us stare at each other. We're waiting for the other to make a mistake. A finger to slip, loss in concentration, loss of pressure on my neck, were just a few things we were waiting for.

For most humans the wait would strike fear in them and the risk of making a mistake would increase 100%. But not me, the wait only adds to my excitement. The unknown gets my blood flowing. The rush is why I do the things I do.

Five minutes pass and I see my opportunity. Shizuo for a moment loosen his grip. With the boost of energy from the excitement, I tackle Shizuo to the floor.

"Izaya, how the hell did you do that?".

I shrug my shoulders. "Just lucky I guess.".

"Lucky my ass.".

"So Shizu-Chan, how does it feel to be on the bottom?".

Shizuo stares at me with a very confused and lost expression on his face. I couldn't help but to let out chuckle at this.

"Shut the hell up!".

"What's the matter Shizu-Chan? Can't stand the fact I'm right?".

"I don't know what you're getting at, Izaya.".

I lean my head down so our foreheads touch and speak in a whisper. "You want me...".

Shizuo instantly becomes red in the face and turns his gaze away from me. "S-Shut up!".

I put my hand on his cheek and turn his head so, that he's looking at me again. "You're body language is telling a different story, Shizu-Chan.".

He turns his head again. "I don't love you.".

I hold my arms out to the side. "Oh, really now? Proof it! If you really do hate me then punch me!".

Shizuo looks at me like I'm crazy. "Are you serious?".

"Aww, Shizu-Chan would I ever lie about something like this?".

"Yeah, you would. You're probably attack me as soon as I try to punch you.".

"No, I'm serious. Here." I toss my knife away. "See?".

"Well as tempting as this is, I can't do it. Shinra told me to take of you so, I'll do just that. Besides, you're not at the top of your game injured like that. I'll take your offer when you're all healed up.".

"So you do love me.".

"I didn't say that.".

"No, you didn't but you didn't punch me either so, that means you care about me.".

"Okay, yeah I do. So what?".

A smile settles on my face as I place my forehead on his again. "Shizu-Chan...take me back to your place.".

He smiles back at me. "Alright.".

Shizuo gently grabs me and heads to his place.

By the time we arrived my energy was zapped once again. My eyelids were really heavy and I felt like I could crash any second. I would have if it wasn't for Shizuo insisting on me taking a bath.

I yawn and glare at him though, I doubt it was very convincing. "Can't this wait? I don't even have the energy to undress myself.".

"No, this can't wait. You haven't showered since you started staying with me. I'll bathe you myself if I must.".

"Oh, hell no! There's no way I'm letting you treat me like a helpless kid.".

"Either you get cleaned up or you sleep outside.".

I glare at him again and this time it was convincing. "Are you insane? I'll freeze outside!".

"What's it gonna be Izaya?".

"Fine, I'll go take a bath.".

The moment I try to stand my legs give out on me.

"Need help?".

"No, I don't." I say still quite pissed off at him.

I try again but I'm still unable to stand. Shizuo walks over to me and holds out his hand.

"Come on.".

A yawn sneaks up on me, making the response I was going to do sound like a complete joke so, instead I just take his hand. Shizuo helps me to my feet and then guilds me to the bathroom. He undresses me first then he takes his shirt off. He gets the water ready then helps me get in the tub. I was still pissed at him but as soon as the hot water made contact with my skin, I relaxed almost instantly. Shizuo was so gentle the whole time that for a moment he wasn't my enemy but a friend helping me out.

I soon hear the water turn on once again. Shizuo once again was gentle with me when he started to rinse the soap off. I feel his hands wrap around me as he picks me up to get me out of the tub. After he helped dry me off, he found some spare night clothes for me to wear. I was pretty much out by the time he helped get me in the bed.

Tomorrow will indeed be even more interesting day for the both of us.


	5. What Happened?

Ordinary Day

Chapter 5: What Happened?

*BUZZ, BUZZ*

The alarm clock sounded with it's annoying wake up call. Izaya groans and lazily rolled over to shut off his clock. He rubs his eyes to try to get them to focus on the clock. The display reads 7:45AM. He sighs and sits up in bed rubbing his eyes once again.

That sure was a strange dream. He thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He was about to walk in when something catches his eye. He takes a few steps back and looks at the mirror. He takes a few minutes to look at his reflection. Studying it carefully he notices a fresh scar on his cheek.

"How did I get that?" Izaya rubs his hand over the scar as he tries to figure it out. Suddenly he sees a flash scene of the strange dream he had. It shows him punching the mirror.

"Oh, that's right. Shizu-Chan did this to me. And I injured myself when I found out."

Izaya walks into the shower and turns on the water. He stares at his hand and wonders if the flash is what was meant to keep him from hurting himself. After a few minutes he sees another flash, this time it showed him heading to Shinra's place.

"What was that all about?"

He shuts the water off and then steps out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and heads to his closet. He picks up his cell phone on the way to his closet. Going through the messages he spots one that surprises him. It was a message from Shizuo. It reads; "Meet me near the park at 9 o'clock." Izaya rubs his chin. "What does Shizu-Chan want from me?"

After getting dressed Izaya sits down on the couch and turns on his laptop. He continues going through his e-mails but finds nothing of interest so, he closes his laptop.

"It's unusual for me not to have any jobs."

Izaya looks at his clock and decides to head out. Maybe then he'll find something to do. He arrives at the location he was suppose to meet Shizu-chan. However, the young informant quickly gets bored and decides to check his messages. He sighs as he looks at the display which displays; Lost Signal.

"Lost signal? How is that possible?"

Izaya rubs his chin in confusion. He walks around in an attempt to get the signal back but has no luck. Frustrated, he stuffs his phone back in his pocket.

"Damn phone picked an awesome time to stop working." Izaya mumbles to himself as he passes Shizuo.

"Hey flea! Over here!" Shizuo yells out but Izaya is not fazed by this and continues to walk.

The damn flea didn't even hear me?! Shizuo thinks as he goes after Izaya.

Shizuo grabs the nearest object and hurls it at the informant. Unaware of the danger, the object hits it's target dead-on. The force of the blow sends Izaya flying into a nearby parked semi-truck. A satisfied grin quickly disappears when the debt collector realizes the informant is unconscious. Shizuo kneels down to get a better look at Izaya. After a moment of looking him over Shizuo discovers no major injuries but Izaya does have bruises on his ribs so, Shizuo gently picks up Izaya and takes him to Shinra's place.

Izaya lies semi-conscious on a cool table in another room. His ears pick up on bits and pieces of a conversation in the room next to the room he is in.

What are they saying about me? He wonders as he tries to focus.

After a few minutes the blur of his vision finally subsides and he is able to see his surroundings.

"This is Shinra's operating room. How did I get here and why am I here in the first place?"

My body feels stiff...how long have I been unconscious?

I slowly sit up and straight away I notice some pain and the bandages wrapped around my ribs. I have another flash of the dream I had and this time it shows me with bandages wrapped around my ribs but the injury was far more serious. A piece of glass impelled my chest and barely missed my heart.

That was a bit creepy. Izaya thought to himself as he turned to the side of the table so he could get off of it.

I jumped a little bit when my bare feet touched the floor. I was a little wobbly at first but I managed to make my way out of the room. Shizu-Chan and the crazy doctor were talking to each other and I guess they were too caught up in their chitchat to notice me.

"So which one of you want to explain what happened to me?"

Both of them look at me with a surprised look on their faces. Shizu-Chan rubs the back of his neck and Shinra opens his mouth but shuts it.

I raise an eyebrow and ask them again. "Well? How did this happen to me?"

"You don't remember?" Shinra finally speaks up.

I was annoyed by the doctor's stupidity but I don't show it instead, I grin at him. "For a smart guy you sure have a habit of asking stupid questions, doc."

He ignores my remark and turns to Shizu-Chan. "Shizuo caused you to have two broken ribs on your right side."

"Oh really? He managed to actually hit me for once?"

"From what he told me he was trying to get your attention, Izaya."

I look at him and as I do I see another flash of the dream. This time it shows me at his place needing assistance from him to get bathed. I immediately feel my cheeks flush red and my legs give out on me.

Shinra rushes over to me. "Izaya are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

He looks at me full of doubt. He clearly doesn't believe my lie. "Izaya I know that wasn't a dizzy spell so, what really happened to you?"

Wanting to make sure I didn't sound crazy I think of another lie. "I'm fine Shinra, I just thought of something I should have done earlier."

I could tell from the look on his face he still didn't believe me. "Whatever you say, Izaya. Look, because of your ribs I want you to stay with Shizuo until your ribs heal."

I tried to keep my cool but after hearing those words and seeing that flash I just couldn't. "There's no way I'm staying with him!"

Both of them stare at me with a mixture of surprise and shock from my outburst.

Good going Izaya, now you really look crazy to those two. Izaya thought as he tried to regain his composure.

"What I meant was putting Shizu-Chan and I would be like trying to make a cat and mouse get along or trying to make oil and water mix. It just isn't possible, doctor."

Shinra looks at us both. "Well, you two will just have to find a way to make it work."

"Okay Shinra, I'll watch the flea." Shizu-Chan agreed but was clearly not happy about the arrangement.

Neither was I but I knew better than to argue with Shinra besides, this could work in my favor.

Izaya walks over to Shizuo with his signature smirk on his face. "Don't worry about it Shinra, I'm sure Shizu-Chan and I can get along long enough for my ribs to heal."

"I sure hope so, Izaya."

"You can trust me, doc. I know better than to tick off that brute over there while I'm not at my best."

I followed Shizu-Chan out of Shinra's and to his place. I was already thinking of various ideas of what I should do once we arrived there.

This should be fun.


	6. Mind Games

Ordinary Day

Chapter six: Head Games

-At Shizuo's Apartment-

So here I am having to watch the damn flea while his ribs heal. The thought of it makes me sick but it's not like I can get out of this. I mean, I am the one that broke his ribs in the first place. Sure I could have left him unconscious but it didn't seem right...don't ask me why. Look at him...he's only been here for fifteen minutes and he's already acting like this place is his.

"Hey get your feet off the table and put a damn shirt on or something already!"

He simply grins at me. "Oh come on, Shizu-Chan can't an injured guest relax?"

"You're no ordinary guest. Now then, feet off the table and shirt on."

He removes his feet and looks at me with that stupid grin still on his face. "Do I look that bad to you, Shizu-Chan?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you seem to want me to cover up as soon as possible. What if I'm more comfortable like this?"

Well the flea does have a point and Shinra said to take care of him. So I can't really make him do something if it makes him uncomfortable, can I?

"Fine, keep the shirt off if you want to."

His grin turns into a smile. "Well, that sounds good to me. What do you think, Shizu-Chan?"

"Think about what?"

He grins at me. "My body of course."

I get sick to my stomach. _What does he mean by that?_

"What's the matter Shizu-Chan? You look a little green."

"Nothing's wrong so, shut up!"

"Wow, you really are sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Oh don't be silly Shizu-Chan, sure you're sick. Sick with the love bug and it looks like it bit you pretty bad."

I turn my gaze at the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That's what I told him but in reality I knew what he meant or at least I think I did.

"Oh come on Shizu-Chan, I'm sure even someone like you would have some ideas about what I mean. Go ahead give some thought, just don't hurt yourself."

I really didn't want to answer him but I knew I didn't have a choice. *sighs* "You think I have feelings for you."

He smiles and starts clapping. "Bravo! Give the guy a great big gold star sticker!"

_I can't tell if he's being childish to make fun of me or if he's doing that because he's mentally unstable. Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this..._

He walks to me and puts a gold star sticker on my dress shirt. "There you go."

_Yup, mentally unstable._

"Please tell me you don't always carry around stickers."

He gives me an innocent look. "Of course not. What you think I am? A mentally unstable and yet incredibly intelligent guy? Mentally unstable and intelligent don't even go together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. That's why people trust me."

_Wait, did he just get me to change my mind? ...God damn flea._

"So, why do you think I have feelings for you?"

He gives me that innocent look again. "Me? No, my amigo it's you. You think you have feelings for me. Your behavior and thoughts confused you into thinking I thought you have feelings for me."

_Aaannd he just lost me._ "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

That stupid grin of his appears again. "I'll make this simple. You confused yourself."

I take a moment to think. _Was that really what happened? No, that can't be what happened. I may be not be the smartest person around but I don't have a bad memory. He gave me this stupid sticker __when I said he thinks I have feelings for him. Damn that bastard, he's trying to mess with my head by saying all that confusing shit._

My train of thought is interrupted by his hand waving in front of my face. "Hey Shizu-Chan, are you okay? I never seen you so deep in thought before."

What he said wasn't like his usual teasing and for a brief moment there was concern but it wasn't obvious, it was more like...a hint of concern. Something so small and subtle most people would miss it but I didn't. Why? I was now starting to wonder if Izaya was onto something.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Another subtle expression settled on the informant's face. This time it was confusion. He clearly wasn't expecting such a calm response from me.

From there he went to take a seat on the coach and went to obtain his cell phone from his coat pocket.

"You should get some rest, Izaya."

He doesn't reply but I notice the corner of his mouth forming a smile, which remains there as he settles down into the couch.

I don't know why but I stood there and watched him sleep for a couple of minutes. I went out to smoke and then I decided to go for a walk. It never occurred to me at that time I was leaving the informant vulnerable. After all it was just a walk I was taking and it wasn't going to be long. I will soon find out the hard way something as harmless as a short walk can put someone else in peril.


End file.
